The present invention generally relates to dispensers and, more particularly, to a dispenser for discharging a substance on demand.
In the past, a wide variety of dispensers have been proposed for many purposes. One commonly known type of dispenser is provided for dispensing various soaps for human use. Such soaps range from liquid soap, to cream soap, to powder soap, to bar soap, to pumice soap. One commonly accepted type of problem is associated with dispensing pumice soap in industrial settings. In particular, pumice soap has a strong tendency to cause damage through abrasive action on the operative components of a dispenser.
In addition, many dispensers are designed to operate in a manner that encourages waste. It is common, for instance, for dispensers to either discharge continuously in response to activation of a release valve by a user or, at a minimum, there are many dispensers which discharge more than a required amount of soap. As a result, there has been a significant need for improved dispensers for soap.
Moreover, this same need extends to other substances suited for discharge from a dispenser. It is well known that dispensers for many substances could be improved by structure especially adapted to discharge a discrete amount of a substance on demand, particularly where such structure was designed in such a fashion that abrasive action or the like would not damage the operative components. As a result, it is an object of the present invention to overcome such problems.